offtopicbunker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Third Pokemon Nation Raid/Aftermath Log
24/10/12 @ Aurath : Hey GC 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Hi what up 24/10/12 @ Aurath : YOu should find that you now have mod powers on all threds 24/10/12 @ Aurath : threads* 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Ok thanks 24/10/12 @ Aurath : did you finish clearing up? 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : No I think PP did 24/10/12 @ Aurath : fair enough. I cleared off the Java script ;-) There Java cant compete with ym pc's processers lol 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : hey guys 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Hey PP 24/10/12 @ Aurath : Hey jessie. Thanks for finsihing the clean up 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : man im lucky i was able to it took me 2 hours with that crap freezin up my comp Mad 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Was it really java script? I was thinking about it and it might of just been a really big animated gif? 24/10/12 @ Aurath : aye, they were usinf some java script.... 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : no its was a gif i disabled java on my comp and it didnt work 24/10/12 @ Aurath : no, there was java script all over there profiles. 24/10/12 @ Aurath : hmm i did the same and it worked my end, my pc is state of the art though 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : really huh odd cause when i disable all sava and scripts it still showed up 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : java* 24/10/12 @ Aurath : Hmmm. Maybe it was a bit of both? There was something java scrpt on there profiles as well as huge gifs. I cleared there profiles first, but i've also turned PN's members off for the time being also 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : odd my comp is wonderful with stuff like that but for some reason those things still messed it up Sad 24/10/12 @ Aurath : it slowed mine down alot. Lol 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : prolly a bit of both 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : my comp took about 20 30 mins to recover fully from all that crap Razz 24/10/12 @ Aurath : btw whos guest? whos been deleted? 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : idk i wondered that too but i couldnt figure it out i think it was axs account i deledted all the spammers 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : deleted* 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Yeah I noticed a few of the accounts were people who had created them a while ago but never used them 24/10/12 @ Aurath : X-) well as long as its healthy again. GC you did a good job too. Like i said, you and VF have full od rights now. I made sure of that 24/10/12 @ Aurath : Aye. But now for the timebeing they can't call in more, unless they use accounts in PN 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Alright thanks I did as much as I could. I blame them if I failed my ap bio quiz Laughing 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : They might be able to use accounts in PN 24/10/12 @ Aurath : lol GC. ;-P always put your education fisrt ^^ you can only be amazing if you do well in school 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : ive been watching nerd humor i think he may be one as well he was on during the attack and hes been on and off all day prolly checking in on it 24/10/12 @ Aurath : Maybe, we can only keep our eyes open for now 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : There are a few people who check in reguarly but have never posted anything 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Odin was on too at the same time as nerd humor 24/10/12 @ Aurath : aye, but now most can't get on. New members are turned off..... 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : i was lucky i had the day off from calss my teacher took a personal day 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : just a few mins ago 24/10/12 @ Aurath : hjmm i saw... but i don't wanna go booting people unless i have reason.... I'll just harvest there IPs for now ;-) 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : I was lucky I had 3 subs so I could sleep through all the movies 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : yeah same here 24/10/12 @ Aurath : lol I've been alseep most of the day....lol 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : i wish im tired as hell Sad 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : even tea didnt wake me up today Sad 24/10/12 @ Aurath : lol join the club honey.... I haven't been sleeping because i want too... 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : i havent slept right at night either Sad its startin to get to me 24/10/12 @ Aurath : same. But i have alot going on.... X-D I had a break down on sunday 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Same here...Job,school, marching band, and applying for colleges all at the same time not to mention the spam 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : awww poor damian if theres anything i can do to help you let me know Smile though i cant hug you since you live so far away XD 24/10/12 @ Aurath : hmm your at a key point in your life my friend! first college, then the world! 24/10/12 @ Aurath : X-) ty Jessie. I've had alot of help. I'm suprised by how many people have step forward to help me sort things. 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Yes I shall take over the world Twisted Evil 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : ill help in any way i can as well damian Smile 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Yeah I can try and help if you need anything too. 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : and gc if you take over the world please spare my life and my familys lives XD 24/10/12 @ Aurath : haha i don't care what you do GC, just make sure my jobs well paid X-D 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : I never said I'd kill anyone and I don't care what jobs you guys have. I just want people to serve me Razz 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : man do i wash that was true here as well XD anthony barely makes enough for our bills and i still have yet to find out if i even have a job Sad 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : well sparing our lives would include not makeing us slaves or servants as well XD 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : I'll just set the world on a rotation schedule. One country at a time will serve me and they'll trade off every month 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : well then i guess ill be moving to a differant country every month XD 24/10/12 @ Aurath : well... Ihave four jobs and i've already been to court this yea over my rent, I was almost summoned again for my tax, I have £40 to last me till next month, I have 4 jobs and no money..... My Girlfriend is moveing away, my brother wont sort his life out and i'm suffering for it and people expect me to keep working hard for nothing..... lol... thats some of my problems 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : wow thats worse than i thought O_O poor damian if i could help i would but i dont have pounds just dollars and i bet they aint worth much in pounds 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Sorry to hear about that. 24/10/12 @ Aurath : haha its fine. I'm getting myself sorted now... Just gotta rest up again ^^ Just banned Nerd >.<' 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : and dont worry bout your brother i know how that is my brother got in trouble cause he wouldnt sort his life out and hes paying for it as for my older sister she got her life together but she always complaing about how she hates having a job and shes now skipping work and partying again like she used to *rolls eyes* go figure eh 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : whyd you ban nerd? 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Well I have an uncle but I'm not even going to get into that 24/10/12 @ Aurath : trust issues? 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : trust issues? 24/10/12 @ Aurath : aye, If he was on when the span took place, as Odin was then I have trust Issues. GC was and they made fun off him..... YOu don't even wanna know what sorta stuff they were posting about you Jess 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : O_O what!!! 24/10/12 @ Aurath : aye. Thye were making fun of GC coz he couldn't so anything to stop them too 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : what were they saying about me? 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Well what would you expect from people who have nothing to do but post nonsense. I mean wish our spam attacks had some clever jokes in them at the least Rolling Eyes 24/10/12 @ Aurath : Hmm its not plesant. Your maybe better off not knowing Jessie 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : just tell me they didnt say anything about my family? 24/10/12 @ Aurath : aye, but mostly there were just there names repeated with a stupid picture.... THE SAME PICTURE! 24/10/12 @ Aurath : no just you 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : good cause say what you want about me but mess with my family and your as good as dead i hate when people mess with my family 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : yeah i noticed that Mad 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Again couldn't they do a few funny pics instead of just one annoying one Rolling Eyes 24/10/12 @ Aurath : lol Jessie, they don't know who you really are, they can't exactly go on our FB page and mess it up seeing as they would have to use there OWN profile ;-P 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : yeah but then it wouldnt be a spam attack Razz 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : It would be if they spammed the pics every where 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : true but they know im a mother so thats why i got worried when you said they were talking about me 24/10/12 @ Aurath : Na I don't think they look that closely Jess. there only here to make a mess. 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : last time they talked about me they were saying how i cant handle the fourm cause i have a baby which didnt bother me but i figured they had gotten worse with their comments 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Maybe they aren't the same guys? 24/10/12 @ Aurath : no........ 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : idk it seamed like they did some of the same things just a little worse 24/10/12 @ Aurath : hmm, dunno. I sometimes wonder if it would just be easier to move PN to FB where its safer lol 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : safer yes but not as easy as here plus not everyone has a facebook 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : I don't use facebook... 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : point proven ty GC XD 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Welcome 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : Smile 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : Maybe move it to a different url? 24/10/12 @ Pokeprincess : but then how would our members find us again? 24/10/12 @ Aurath : hmm. we would have to lose all our work and we would be found lol 24/10/12 @ Green Charizard : We'd pm them I guess leave this site up Category:RaidsCategory:Pokemon Nation